


welcome home

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: every time tom wasn’t home, you missed him dearly (week 19 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: long distance)
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	welcome home

As a famous actor, Tom had to travel a lot. A lot was an understatement for how often he traveled because whenever he took part in a mainstream movie, specifically any Marvel movie, his schedule was stacked with conventions and press tours around the entire globe. It was a miracle if he was even at home for more than two weeks.

When you first started dating him, Tom was very open about his job and what was demanded of him. You were glad he gave you a warning before hand because once your relationship started getting really serious, you realized that Tom wasn’t lying about how often he had to travel for his job. 

Even though you met him when he was a relatively small actor, he still had to travel a lot for interviews and you were able to travel with him sometimes. But then, once he joined the Marvel cast, he skyrocketed to a whole different level of fame. And as he continued to climb upwards in terms of fame and success, he spent less and less time at home. Luckily, you and Tom moved in together before he became really famous and you were glad that you living with him meant you could spend as much time with him as possible whenever he was home.

Obviously, it would be preferable if Tom didn’t have to travel as much as he did but there wasn’t much you could do about it. The apartment always felt empty without him and even though you had a job, which meant you weren’t home during the majority of the day, you still felt lonely whenever you came home to an empty apartment. During the small break between the Spider-man homecoming press tour and the Infinity War press tour, Tom came home and you communicated with him about how you felt alone without him. 

He came up with a solution: adopt a dog. So, you both adopted a dog and Tom’s solution was effective because when he left on the Infinity War press tour, you felt less lonely with your newly adopted dog. Taking care of a dog was a lot of work but you enjoyed the comfort of having your dog by your side when you couldn’t have Tom. Walking your dog also helped distract you from the intrusive thoughts that would work their way into your head when you were home alone. 

Even though you had a dog, you still missed Tom dearly and FaceTimed with him every night, or at least even night that he was free. During the calls, Tom would talk about his day and you would talk about yours, just as you two did whenever he was home. Sometimes, you and Tom sent gifts to each other (it was harder to send gifts from your end because Tom didn’t usually stay in a place for more than a couple of days). 

There were some days that were harder to bear than others. On days that you missed Tom more than normal, you would put on one of his hoodies and cuddle your dog while rewatching movies that you and Tom loved watching together. Sometimes, you would watch movies that he was in and giggled at the serious faces he made when he was acting. If you did everything correctly, including choosing a hoodie of his that had his familiar scent, you almost felt like he was physically at home with you.

On calls, Tom constantly reminded you that he loved you with all his heart and sometimes when you doubted his love for you, all you had to do was read over your text conversations with Tom and you would be reminded of how much he truly cared for you.

Being forced away from you due to traveling for work made Tom upset as well. He always came back whenever he could and you appreciated how hard he worked to make sure he could spend as much time as he could with you. You knew that he was always eager to come home and reuniting with your boyfriend was one of the best feelings ever. 

The Spider-Man Far From Home press tour was one of the harder press tours to bear because it lasted a little over four months and during those four months, Tom also had to shoot other films. He rarely had time to call but he was determined to call you at least once a day so sometimes, you would receive a call from him while he was on a plane or a car on the way to a shoot. 

Tom didn’t seem to know when he would come home after the press tour as his schedule was jam-packed so you decided to accept that he wouldn’t be home for a very long time. 

One day, you came home after buying groceries and you entered the apartment, humming cheerfully to yourself as you managed to close the door behind even though your arms were full of grocery bags. As you set the groceries down on the kitchen counter, you suddenly realized that something was wrong. Your dog hadn’t greeted you like she usually did and you frowned as you walked to your bedroom, wondering if she was simply asleep.

Instead of being asleep, your dog was wide awake and she was sitting in Tom’s lap, gleefully grinning as Tom petted her. When you saw Tom, you almost started crying and you stood in place in shock for a solid second before he noticed you. Your dog instinctively walked off Tom’s lap when you rushed over to embrace Tom. As you hugged Tom tightly, you smelled his familiar scent and your heart melted in your chest. He pulled away so he could kiss you on the lips and he kissed as if he was kissing you right before the world ended.

You managed to giggle “Welcome home” before Tom showered you with a smatter of kisses all over your face. Maintaining a long-distance relationship was difficult but it was moments like this where the waiting and lonely feelings felt like they were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
> here is [my peter parker & tom holland x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/177107753741/peter-parker-x-readertom-holland-x-reader)


End file.
